How Did This Happen?
by That Daughter Of Athena
Summary: Annabeth Chase, know-it-all high school senior. Percy Jackson, major player making Annabeth's life Hades. hopefully the story is better than the summary...Rated T cuz i'm paranoid. 9chapters will get longer i promise)


**AN**

**So hi. I'm alive. i have officially decided i was going to start this story over. I hope you like it better than the previous one. I also fixed a lot of mistakes. I probably wouldn't even be updating if it wasn't for Rebecky2277. So thank you. Please enjoy chapter one of the re-written How Did This Happen!**

3rd Person POV

It was a normal day in Goode High, with the normal jocks picking on the nerdy kids who are trying to get to class early. Annabeth Chase, top of her class and captain of the girls' volleyball team was on her way to class when she was blocked by none other than Percy Jackson and his gang. Percy Jackson was captain of the swim, football, and soccer teams; also the leader of a gang called the Half-Bloods. Percy was also the school's major player, his girlfriends never lasting more than a week or two. The lucky girl who gets to date him now is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or as Annabeth referred to her RED. During sophomore year when Annabeth had just moved to New York, Percy had tried to make a move, Annabeth rejected him, also being one of the firsts to do so. Annabeth was kind of freaked out that this guy she never met before decide to come up and ask her out. After being rejected by the blonde, Percy made it his job to make her life at Goode a living Hades

"What do you want, Jackson?" she asked while giving the boy in front of her the famous death glare of Annabeth Chase.

"Can't I talk to my favorite blondie?" he asked in a mocking tone.

She gave him a simple, "No," and pushed past him to go to her first period English class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy POV

After my favorite blonde nerd pushed past me, I turned around to find none other than Luke Castellan. I hated this guy. During middle school I thought he was my friend, and then he turned his back on me and joined the "populars." That was when I met my best friends Nico di Angelo (who is also my cousin along with Thalia Grace) and Grover Underwood. We've been best friends since 6th grade. They were getting bullied by the popular kids and I stuck up for them, and thus a friendship was born.

"Do you need something Castellan?" I asked, glaring at him and his scarred face. He has this scare that runs down his cheek, which he got in a fight.

"Why do you always assume I want something Jackson?" he asked mocking hurt with a hand over his heart.

"Maybe it's because you always do."

"Fine you caught me. I want to make a bet." He wants to bet? He knew I was a sucker for bets, too.

"What do you want to bet?" I asked him cautiously.

"Well it looks like I have caught your attention haven't I? Well since you asked I'll tell you. The Blondie you were just talking to, she's the one who rejected you in sophomore year? I want to bet on her."

"Why would you want to bet on Chase?" I asked stupidly.

"Gods Jackson you really are dense! The bet is whichever one of us gets her to fall for them is announced winner and gets let's say $50 from the loser."

"Hm… A hot girl and money? That sounds good to me. You've got yourself a deal Castellan." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He shook it rather forcefully and said,

"May the best player win." Then he turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAAAAAAKXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth POV

When I got to English I was not a happy camper. Who does he think he is? I don't think it's gotten to his brain that he can't have any girl he wants. I scanned the room for my best friend, Thalia Grace. Once I saw the familiar spiky black hair, I started walking over towards her to tell her about her annoying cousin. Did I mention Percy Jackson is my best friend's cousin? No? Well he is. I plopped into the seat next to Thalia, and joined in on her conversation with Silena Beaugaurd, Piper McLean, Clarisse La Rue, and Bianca Di Angelo, all of them being close friends of mine.

"Hey Annie, what's up?" I swear no one, not even Thalia, is allowed to call me "Annie."

"Don't call me Annie, Piper." I told her, ok maybe it was a bit more like demanded her. That girl has a lot of courage, so she just shrugged and I already knew she was going to call me that again.

"How was my lovely cousin this morning?" Of course Thalia would ask that. She knows how much her cousin annoys me and she thinks it's hilarious. Thanks Thals love you too.

"Oh just splendid." I replied sarcastically. She opened her mouth to reply, but the bell rang and the teacher, Mrs. K, walked in. She silenced the class and started her lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally lunch time! Sure I liked to learn new things but class can get pretty boring and everyone needs a break. After I got my lunch I went to the table my friends and I sit at. Silena, Piper, Clarisse, Bianca, and Thalia were already there along with some of the boys. The boys were Connor and Travis Stoll, Jason Grace (Thalia's little brother), and Leo Valdez. Sitting down in between Leo and Piper, I started eating while listening to their arguments. They were arguing about whether Coke was better than Pepsi or the other way around.

"Annabeeeeeth," Leo whined, like a two year old, "tell Piper and Thalia Coke is better than Pepsi!"

"What?! No Annabeeeth tell Leo and Jason that Pepsi is so much better than Coke!" Thalia whined.

"Guys you sound like two year olds! And sorry Thals I'm gonna have to agree with the boys on this one. Coke is better than Pepsi."

Jason and Leo high-fived while Piper and Thalia were sticking their tongues out at me. Then I, being the mature person I am, stuck my tongue out at them. Piper was about to complain when the bell rang, signaling lunch was over and we had five minutes to get to our next class. I got up, told everyone I would meet them at our usual place after school and rushed to my locker.

DON'T MIND ME JUST A LINEBREAK

After rushing to my locker and grabbing my books for Greek and Math, I slammed my locker shut and practically ran to Mr. Brunner's class. Mr. Brunner is probably the nicest teacher in the entire school. He's even patient with Jackson, which is surprising because his head is full of kelp.

Finally arriving at the classroom I sat down in the last available seat and didn't even look at who was sitting next to me. Then while Mr. Brunner was writing on the board there was a tap on my shoulder. I should have just ignored it but my curiosity got the best of me. Turning my head I was face to face with none other than Percy Jackson.

"Hey Annie," he said. This totally pissed me off because he knew I hated being called Annie.

"Leave me alone, _Perseus,_" I replied and I knew it had gotten to him by the look on his face.

He didn't say anything so I figured he was going to leave me alone. I turned back to the front just as Mr. Brunner was finishing up the class. The bell rung and I took my time gathering my things. I stood up and thanked Mr. Brunner and left to find Thalia. We had Math together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Math went by quickly, or as quick as it could with Mrs. Dodds yelling at everyone. Thalia was asleep the entire time while I was trying to pay attention. Having ADHD and dyslexia does not help anything at all. As soon as the bell rung I woke up Thalia and we started the walk out of the school to find the others.


End file.
